LiveWire
LiveWire is a Mountain Dew flavor that was originally released in stores for a limited time annually during the summer of 2003, 2004, and 2005, the flavor proved to be extremely successful, increasing overall Mountain Dew sales by 10% in its first year alone. After its 2005 run, it was made permanent on store shelves. It's United States tagline is "DEW sparked with orange" ''while its international tagline is ''"DEW with a Blast of orange flavour." 'Description' Mountain Dew LiveWire is an orange flavored soda and is orange in color. 'History' 2003 Limited-Time Release After the success of Code Red in 2001, PepsiCo was inspired by the success of Code Red to create some Mountain Dew flavors such as LiveWire. LiveWire was first released in 2003 for a limited time during the summer of 2003, during its limited-time run, the flavor proved to be extremely successful, increasing overall Mountain Dew sales by 10% in its first year alone which leads PepsiCo to re-release it again in 2004. 2004 Limited-Time Release Since LiveWire's first year was so successful, PepsiCo decided to re-release LiveWire again in 2004 for a limited time during the summer of 2004 that leads to another successful year for LiveWire. 2005 Limited-Time Release Since LiveWire's second year was so successful, PepsiCo decided to re-release LiveWire in 2005 for a limited time one last time before being a permanent flavor for the line-up. If this drink succeeds PepsiCo's expectations from this limited-time release, then it would be a permanent flavor later on. After its 2005 limited-time release run, it succeeded PepsiCo's expectations in which made PepsiCo make it a permanent flavor from its 2005 limited-time release, but however, its availability was limited, and it was unavailable in many areas in the United States due to unknown reasons. International Release New Zealand Release In May 2011, LiveWire was released in New Zealand alongside Pitch Black and Electro Shock (Voltage) as a permanent flavor joining regular Mountain Dew and Code Red there. In 2015, on Facebook, the official Mountain Dew New Zealand account was mysteriously stopped showing images of LiveWire, Pitch Black, and Electro Shock (Voltage) speculating the discontinuation of those flavors without no official announcement. Malaysian Release In 2014, LiveWire was released as part of the DEWmocracy promotion in Malaysia to compete with Pitch Black and Blue Shock. The winner of the promotion would be made permanent on store shelves in Malaysia. However, LiveWire and Pitch Black lost to Blue Shock, but strangely enough, LiveWire and Pitch Black are still available there for unknown reasons. In 2017, LiveWire was later renamed into Voltage due to unknown reasons. Singapore Release In 2013, LiveWire was released as part of the DEWmocracy promotion in Singapore to compete with Pitch Black. The winner of the promotion would be made permanent on store shelves in Singapore. Pitch Black was declared the winner in a live announcement on November 1st, 2013, beating LiveWire, thus making Pitch Black a permanent flavor. LiveWire lost to Pitch Black and it was discontinued. As of 2019, Pitch Black is still available in Singapore alongside Blue Shock. The Philippines Release It was released in The Philippines for the summer of 2014 as a permanent flavor. It was also the second time in The Philippines to ever release a different flavor. In 2016, LiveWire's status was changed from a permanent flavor to a limited edition flavor for the Dewmocracy promotion in The Philippines despite its status as a permanent flavor in the past. In the promotion, LiveWire was set to compete with Blue Shock. After the Dewmocracy promotion, unfortunately, the winner was not announced and both flavors were discontinued in early 2017. Pakistan Release In 2016, LiveWire was released as part of the DEWmocracy promotion in Pakistan to compete with Pitch Black and Blue Shock. The winner of the promotion would be made permanent on store shelves in Pakistan. However, LiveWire and Blue Shock lost to Pitch Black. Pitch Black was declared the winner in a live announcement on July 6th, 2016, beating LiveWire, and Blue Shock thus making Pitch Black a permanent flavor. LiveWire lost to Pitch Black and it was discontinued. In 2017, on Facebook, the official Mountain Dew Pakistan account was mysteriously stopped showing images of Pitch Black, speculating the discontinuation of Pitch Black without any official announcement. Trivia * LiveWire was the first limited edition Mountain Dew flavor in the United States to be ever released during the Summer. Category:Flavor Category:Orange Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Region-Specific Category:International Flavor Category:Featured Flavors Category:Honor the Code Category:Loot for Labels Category:Dew XP Category:DewGothamCity Category:Iconic Summer Category:DEWmocracy Singapore Category:Every2Minutes Category:Fuel Up For Battle Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:Every60Seconds Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Pizza Hut Products Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Yum! Brands Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Restaurant Category:Promotional Drink Category:Seasonal